Corrosive gases such as, for example, sulphur compounds lead to corrosion of sensitive surfaces of electrical components, for example, in the case of optoelectronic components. Thus, silver surfaces, for example, of optoelectronic components can corrode as a result of such gases and thus lead to the failure of the components.
There are furthermore applications that necessitate the use of silicone as an encapsulant for surrounding an electrical component such as, for example, an optoelectronic component. Silicones, however, typically have a more or less high permeability to corrosive gases. A modification of silicones, for example, an increased incorporation of phenyl groups, can indeed lower permeability. However, even such modified silicones offer no adequate long-term stability against corrosion.
Although use of other materials such as, for example, gold instead of easily corroding materials such as, for example, silver, increases stability to corrosion, it is often not possible for reasons of cost.
A material that has a high barrier property and thus a low permeability to corrosive gases is, for example, parylene, which, however, is customarily only applied by vacuum or low-pressure methods. For mass production of electronic components such as, for example, optoelectronic components, known parylene coating methods are therefore unsuitable as the components must be coated in a closed volume and a controlled vacuum or low pressure. This either leads to very long production times or alternatively, in the case of ribbon coating methods, to an economically high technical and financial outlay with regard to the coating plants.
It could therefore be helpful to a method for producing a parylene coating on at least one surface of at least one component. It could further be helpful to provide a device for carrying out such a method.